The Legacy
by Tamer Jessie
Summary: The children of the best duelists - The Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba - have used magic to stay alive for almost 400 years. They must protect Neo Japan, the last free country, from Dartz's rampage.
1. Prologe

**_Disclamer:_ I only own the seven children who make up Force 7, Neo Japan, and some of the places metioned. **

**NOTE Present day duelists - like Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler, and the like - are _NOT_ in this story! This is supposed to be far in the future, and the only way the children have survied this long is the magic in the items. So don't leave a review saying something like "Where's Yami Yugi? You suck for not putting him in" or the like. And NO, I _will not_ be adding extra characters in here. So, even if you really like one of my characters, I will _NOT_ add you as that girl's/boy's love interest! And aboslutly _NOBODY_, and I mean _NOBODY_, has permision to use my characters in their Fanfiction! And I will not give you permision! So, if you really like one of my characters, and want to use them in your story, _TOUGH_. I say it again: _you do not have and will not be given permision to use my charaters!_ So don't email, IM, or ask me in a review if you can use them! You _will_ be punished by if you use my characters. I will make only a few exceptions: if you do something for me, if you arttrade with me, if you're a good friend of my, etc. And even then, if you do somethinglike that for me, that does not garrente you will get permission._HOWEVER, IF I DO MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR NAME ON MY BIO PAGE. IF YOU DO NOT SEE YOUR NAME ON THE LIST, NO MATTER WHAT I SAY OR WHAT YOU THINK YOU DESERVE OR WHAT YOU THOUGHT I SAID, YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO USE THEM! I REPEAT: IF YOUR NAME IS NOT ON MY LIST ON MY BIO PAGE, YOU CANNOT USE MY CHARACTERS! NO EXCEPTIONS WHATSOEVER!_ Do not ask me what you can do to get permission from me to use them. IMs and reviews asking will be ignored, and emails asking will be deleted and ignored, and for IMs and emails, you will put on my block list, and on my bio, you will be put on my blacklist. That means that if you ask, _EVEN ONCE_, how to get permission to use my characters, you will _NEVER_ be able to use them. And again, for this rule, _NO EXCEPTIONS WHAT SO EVER. AND DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, OR BEACUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME, OR BECAUSE I WON'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION OR BLACKLISTED YOU._ If you don't like the story, don't read it! If you don't like me, then don't read my stories or look at my bio. If you've been doing things for me and your name isn't on my list, _TOO BAD._ Once you flame me because if that, you're on my blacklist. And if you flamed me because I blacklisted you, you deserved it! You should've read and _followed_ therules. If you did that, you wouldn't be on the blacklist. _I WON'T PUT PEOPLE ON THE BLACKLIST UNFAIRLY. THAT MEANS THAT I WON'T REMOVE NAMES ON THE BLACKLIST. ONCE AGAIN, NO EXEPTIONS FOR THIS RULE._ That means that, even if you think you didn't do anything and you're on the blacklist, you _did_ do something repeatedly that offened me or was downright rude.Unless you cuss me out or something like that, you will get mulitpule chances, and I will tell you when something you do offends me. But if I tell you, and you don't stop, then you're on the blacklist. That's it, so enjoy the Prologe to my story.**

* * *

It's 2380. Dartz controls almost all of the world. Only one country, Japan, is safe. This is because of Force 7, a group ofseven duelists with skills unmached. They are Kai Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba and Courtney Phoenix; Kari Ishtar, daugter of Marik Ishtar and Cirrla Dragon; Sisaly Raptor, daugter of Rex Raptor and Terra Spino; Jason Underwood, son of Weevil Underwood and Bytea Hara; Josh Wheeler, son of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valintine; Rainee Bakura, the daughter of Yami Bakura and Serena Kinsale; and finally, the leader, Jay Muto, daugter of The Pharaoh and Kitty Kaiba. All of them are 14. They have created Neo Japan, a vast underground verson of Japan. The above ground is too dangerous and hard to defend.

Jay Muto is a tall, skinny girl with long hair down to her waist. Her hairis black and red in a striped pattern, and she has yellow bangs matching her father's. She wears a gray vest, a gray shirt, gray pants and black boots. Her eyes are a perfect mirror of her father, violet and deep. She wears the Millenuim Puzzle her father gave her.

Kai Kaiba is a tall, skinny boy with black hair in the same style as his father's. He wears his father's white coat with loose black pants and a black shirt. He also wears black tennis shoes and black socks. His eyesare a green color, taking after his mother. He has the Millenuim Rod.

Kari Ishtar is a tall, skinny girl with waist-long hair.Her hairis sandy blonde, like her father's. She has warm blue eyes. She wears a red T-shirt and jeans with black shoes. She has the Millenuim Necklace.

Sisaly Raptor is a tall, skinny girl with brown hair. A thick part of her waist-long hair is purple. She wears a red headband with a white sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans that covered her red shoes. She has the Millenuim Key.

Jason Underwood is a tall, muscularly built boy. He has short green hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue sweat shirt with blue sweat pants and blue boots. He has the Millenuim Eye.

Josh Wheeler has long blonde hair braided down to his waist. His choice of clothing is a black sleevless shirt (to show off his muscular body), baggy jeans and black combat boots. He has the Millenuim Scales.

Rainee Bakura is a small, shy girl with waist-long white hair. Her red eyes are soft, like a sunset. She wears a long-sleeved baggy green sweater, baggy jeans and black shoes. She has the Millenuim Ring.


	2. Chapter 1: Neo Japan

Hundrends upon hundreds of Dartz's Dark Minions inhabited the beach above Neo Japan. The dawn light made the situation even worse, as it covered the demons in a blood-red blanket. But that was not what 14-year-old Jay Muto was thinking. She was crouching tiger-like on the cliff overlooking the beach. Kai Kaiba was looking over her shoulder. Jay looked at him and smiled.

"About time. I was thinking Dartz had given up trying to take over Neo Japan." Her male friend chuckled.

"I'm glad he didn't. Then it would be boring around here." Jay nodded her agreement and returned her attention back to the army. She chewed herlip thoughtfully.

"Go wake everyone up," she said in a serious tone. "It's playtime." Kai nodded and turned and walked away. Jay frowned. "Damn it. When will this war be over?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

A young blonde-haired man yawned as he walked into the forest. An owl hooted. Josh Wheeler grinned as he walked up next to a tree. "Hey, owl," he said. Kai dropped from his perch on the branch.

"That's 'Mr. Owl' to you, Wheeler," he joked. Josh chuckled. "Jay spotted an invasion."

"KP duty again?" Josh asked, smirking.

"As always," Kai replied.

"As always," a female voice behind him said. Kai turned and grinned.

"Reinee! Sisaly! Kari!" Sisaly grinned and flipped some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Jay spotted something?" she asked. Kai nodded.

"An army of at least 300 strong," he repiled, suddenly serious. "They've landed on the beach. Jay is on the overlooking cliff. Come on." Kai turned and started to walk away. The rest followed him. A few moments later Jason Underwood jogged up and joined. Nobody asked what he had been doing. They all knew. Jason was covering their tracks so that Dartz or one of his lackys couldn't retrace the group's steps to Neo Japan. After Dartz had taken over America, so many years ago, the 7 Millinuim Item wielding kids helped the entire population of Japan build an empire underground. When Dartz had suddenly taken Asia, all of Japan's people and animals escaped into the underground city, dubed Neo Japan. Jay was the one who had conviced the Japanese Government to build the underground city, so Japan nomianted her ruler of Neo Japan. The Force 7; Jay, Kai, Jason, Reinee, Sisaly, Kari and Josh had been building Neo Japan when Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Marik Ishtar and Joey Wheeler had confronted Dartz. Unfortanitly, the power-crazy Alantian had defeated them, trapping their souls in the Seal. That day Japan fled underground. Now the wives of the famous duelists; Courtney Phoenix, Kitty Kaiba, Serena Kinsale, Bytea Hara, Terra Spino, Cirrla Dragon and Mai Valintine had fled with thier children. The kids quickly proved to be the best Duelists in Neo Japan, and the world's only hope. That was why Shadi had come to the Force 7's home with all 7 Millenuim Items. He knew which child would wield which Item, and gave them the ones they were destend to hold. Because Dartz could not be defeated in this time, and because the children were the only ones capable of defeating him, the magic in the items had preserved them, stopping the growth prosess. While friends and loved ones grew old and passed away - including the Force 7's mothers - they never aged a day. All they looked forward to now was when Dartz would be defeated. Accoriding to Shadi's profacy, when Dartz was killed the 7 kids would be sent back in time for a childhood with thier parents. That, and the need to save all the people trapped in Neo Japan, was the only thing that kept the Force 7 going, kept them fighting. All 7 of the kids had long ago lost their innocence. Their eyes held pain, suffering, and the horrors of war. And other things. Things no man should ever even know about, much less so young children experence. People looked upon then with respect, yes, but also with fear. They were no longer children. They were things created by war. Only once returned to their proper time would they become children again. All of them had a mental status, had wisdom, because of their almost 400 year old life, yet their physical selves were only 14. Thus, their bodies and minds were in the best shape posible.

Jay is a natural leader, and the bravest of them. Kai is the most intellegant, and the best with tecnology. Kari is the the quickest of them. Sisaly has the best abilty to notice things wrong or out of line, thus she is the Scout. Jason has the best ability to 'read' people, to figure out their true intentions. With the Millemuim Eye, this ability has mulitplied. To keep him out of trouble, Jay taught everyone in the group how to sheild their mind from the Eye. Josh is the strongest of them all. And Rainee, dear sweet Rainee, was the medic of the team. With her knowlage of plants and herbs, no one could match her healing ablity. And they need all of their special talents to stay alive and keep Neo Japan safe.

* * *

As they arrived at the cliff, Jay stood up and looked at them. She wore a serious look. All of the others nodded. Failure, defeat, was not an option. They had to win, they always had to win, otherwise the world was doomed. 


End file.
